Cyanea
Cyanea was a major support character in Gravity Rush, Another Story - Raven's Choice, and Gravity Rush 2. She was the second creator and another creator of the world of Hekseville, with everything and everyone being from her imagination. She had another entity inside of her who protected the ‘dream’ called the Dream Guardian whilst Cyanea slept and weaved the dream. History Gravity Rush Cyanea first appeared at the back of the crowd of the Lost Tribe, a group of forgotten children who fell to the bottom of the world, and whom had recently discovered and captured Kat. Zaza, leader of The Lost Tribe commands Cyanea to keep watch over Kat. When alone, Kat began to try and talk with Cyanea, but the conversation was cut short when Cyanea told Kat she's going to sleep. After escaping her cage, Kat checked on Cyanea and found that she was unaffected by the noise Kat made while escaping. After a Nevi attack in the village, Boutoume, she is seen congratulating Kat and Dusty for saving them. Traversing around the village, Kat found Cyanea sitting on the Ark, which the two began to converse about. Later on Kat spoke to a boy who stated that Cyanea is often seen either sleeping, staring off into space, or talking to herself. The same boy in the conversation mentioned that she wasn't a part of the group on the bus. Kat, looking around the outskirts of the village, sees Cyanea standing on top of a flower. Investigating how and why, Kat inadvertently breaks the rock causing the two to fall. Trying to awaken Cyanea, Kat discovers that she is not breathing and then panics. Suddenly, Cyanea grabs her arm and claims the one Kat knows as Cyanea slumbers. She tells Kat that there are things which people can only see with an open mind, telling Kat that to find a way to save the children, she must open her mind and stare into her eyes. Kat unknowingly complies and is suddenly in a dreamlike world. Cyanea’s voice guides Kat through a series of challenges, and reveals her past. Awakening from the dreamlike world, Cyanea informed Kat that this Cyanea was a Dream Guardian anchoring the real Cyanea in the realm between dreams and reality. This world is Cyanea’s dream, which Kat and everyone else are crystallized figments from her imagination. This Cyanea protects the other Cyanea while she dreams and spins the world to life. She also granted Kat a new ability which allows her mind to see things that have always been there but invisible with normal eyes. The real Cyanea begins to awaken, and before switching, informed Kat that she has a destiny and this power was granted so that she protects the dream. The real Cyanea awakened and tells Kat a voice in her dream told Kat to head to the Ark. Along the way, Kat asks Cyanea if she knew anything about the Dream Guardian, she said didn't, and that sometimes she just wakes up in strange places. Returning her back to the village, Kat tells her to round up all the children and to go to the Ark. Cyanea returns with all the children while Kat took care of Nushi. Later on, Cyanea suddenly appeared from under Kat’s bed covers, unable to tell Kat how she wound up there or what happened to Raven or the Ark. Kat noted that her arrival meant the others were alive somewhere. Cyanea took up residence with Kat at her home, and in a conversation with Kat, she let her know that she can take her back to Boutoume anytime she wanted. After Kat gets captured and frozen by Yunica, she informed Syd that he risked disturbing fate by freeing Kat. Syd recognized Cyanea, but before he can say anything, she stated that she does not want to interfere but must protect the dream by shattering the prison holding Dusty. Turning back to Syd, she told him that he must fulfil his role. In the end credits, Cyanea is seen with Kat looking at the Ark currently hovering in the sky of Vendecentre. Raven joins them informing Kat that the children are asleep but hat she has been unable to wake them. Cyanea said someone in a dream told her that the ark will guard the children until their time to rise occurs, and the figments of the dream are coming together to return light to this world, to which both Kat and Raven look puzzled over. Cyanea was then seen enjoying ice cream provided by Aujean and Eugie. Another Story - Raven's Choice Cyanea played a smaller, but still very important role in the DLC. When Raven was gathering energy for Dr. Brahman's experiment, she appeared alongside Gade with concerns about the consequences the upcoming experiments would inevitably have. She was later discovered to be the keeper of darkness which, along with the element of Light, Raven needed to manifest into physical forms in order for Bit's plan to work. Inside Illumina, she instructed Raven to defend five territories from the light Nevi for the Dark element to take a physical form. After Raven made it back to Hekseville however, Lumino and Tenebria re-manifested and stole Cyanea and Gade's powers. They are rendered less powerful from then onward. Gravity Rush 2 She first appeared alongside Gade to guide Kat back to Hekseville, having ended up in limbo. As with Gade, she was unable to help Kat get back to Hekseville due to her powers being weakened by previous events. She later indirectly guided Kat (and by extension, Raven) to awaken their deeper powers. Cyanea's final role in the story occurred during the battle with Elektricitie; she granted Kat the ability to see through unclouded eyes. Cyanea was then erased from existence with her actions being a direct interference to tip the fight in Kat's favour. Characteristics Appearance At first glance, Cyanea appeared to be a relatively average looking child. She wore a tattered black dress with red circular patterns all over (said patterns resemble the eyes of the Nevi), black socks with white spots that reach her thighs, and burgundy buckle-up shoes. She also has pale skin, cyan coloured hair, and green eyes. Her appearance as "Awakened" Cyanea didn't change much, except her hair stood on end and her eyes widen into a very blank and empty stare, turning red in this form. Personality Cyanea displayed a similar sense of naivety as a regular child. She didn't seem interested in what Kat had to say when they first spoke, and was easily terrified by Nushi when it appeared. Cyanea seemed to exhibit similar sleeping habits to a child as well, taking a nap often (though this actually allows the Dream Guardian to take over). "Awakened" Cyanea on the other hand was more akin to a mysterious entity who often spoke in riddles when either addressing Kat's past, or current events. Powers and Abilities Cyanea’s role in the series as a creator allowed her to change events which would be unchangeable but only if they are favourable to keeping the dream going. The Dream Guardian is reluctant to make major changes that could affect the the dream but will only do actions that protect it. As per Gade’s comments, he said that he was able to creates worlds, but once they are created, what spawns from it is not his doing or in his control either. A similar viewpoint can be seen with Cyanea’s Dream Guardian when she has to intervene to keep the dream the same; she can’t control the people within the dream (Kat being frozen), but can change events through indirect action such as freeing Dusty to, in turn, free Kat to keep the dream going. In the Ark of Time DLC for Gravity Rush 2, it is shown that Cyanea and Gade have a light and dark duality, similar to the Nevi. Cyanea specifically possesses dark power within her that lets her maintain her physical form. In addition, her skirt has designs that greatly resemble the eyes of the Dark Nevi, suggesting that they have a heavy relation to her. It's possible that the cracks in the dream that she mentioned are what provoke the Dark Nevi to come through to Kat's dimension and begin attacking people randomly. Related to the above, granting Kat the power to see the real Elektricitie is what caused Cyanea to be erased from the world since this is considered a direct intervention. Appearances Gravity Rush *Episode 13 - Kids Just Don't Understand *Episode 14 - The Lost Tribe *Episode 15 - Memories of Another World *Episode 16 - Children of the Past *Episode 19 - Falling to Pieces *Episode 20 - An Unguarded Moment *Episode 21 - No Rest for the Virtuous Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice * Episode 1 - Red and Black * Episode 3 - Trapped in Peace * Episode 4 - Light and Shadow * Episode 5 - Inner Demons Gravity Rush 2 * Episode 13 - Alone Again * Episode 19 - Dimmed Light * Episode 23 - Lamentations * Episode 24 - All Fires Burn to Ash * Episode 25 - Silence (final appearance) Gallery 2012-09-13-165700.jpg|Cyanea as she appears in the game 2012-09-13-165733.jpg 2013-05-31-113940.jpg|Cyanea giving icecream to Raven. Trivia *Her name is pun for cyan, which is also the colour of her hair. *Cyanea was not a part of the group that fell down to the bottom of the world, as stated by one of the kids. Her appearance out of nowhere in Kat’s bedroom suggested that the Dream Guardian (her Awakened form) could transport Cyanea when she was asleep to where she is needed. *After completing Falling to Pieces, Cyanea will sit in the chair in Kat's home whenever the player visit it. *Kat made a note that the voice during the dreamlike sequence was different from Cyanea’s normal voice and much more ‘ancient’. The subtitles for Cyanea during the sequence address her as “Awakened” Cyanea. *Kat referred to the other Cyanea as another Creator similar to Gade, but instead preferred to be called the Dream Guardian. The relationship between Gade and the Dream Guardian has never been expanded upon. *The Dream Guardian calls Kat specifically, a shifter, who has a destiny that shapes the world. *Dialogue suggested that Syd knew who Cyanea was, but how he knew her is unknown. es:Cyanea Category:Creator Category:Allies Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice